ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/7
6 - Previous Next - 8 (Thomas takes Lily across Sodor, through the dark forest and into the area where the magic buffers) Thomas: I promise I'll get you home and take you to your grandpa, Lily. (A tumbleweed falls onto the track in front of Thomas) Tumbleweed: Follow me, partner. (Thomas groans in surprise) Tumbleweed: Right this way to Bufferville. Just a walk in the park. (leads Thomas and Lily to the magic buffers) Thomas: We're going through, Lily. Tumbleweed: You're on your own from here, little blue buckaroo. Woo hoo. Yee haw! Thomas: Little engines can do big things! (goes through the buffers which leads to the Magic Railroad) It is dark. And cold. And bumpy. But I'm not afraid. (passes by coal truck) Ooh, there's the missing coal truck. Lily: Coal truck? (wondering) Stoke up the magic in the mountain. That's part of Mr. Conductor's clue to the source of the gold dust. Thomas: And Lily, that's what you do with coal. Stoke it up to make steam. We're going to be really reliable and help Mr. Conductor. We're going back for that coal truck. (stops his wheels and reverses) Buffers? Coal truck? We're starting to solve the mysteries, Lily. (stops and couples up to the coal truck then chuffing along the tracks forward again) Lily: (looking out of Thomas' cab) You're a really useful engine, Thomas. (Thomas shuts his eyes and groans as he chuffs out of the Magic Railroad and onto Muffle Mountain) Thomas: (groaning) Lily, where are we? Lily: (hopping off Thomas' cab) We're at Muffle Mountain, Thomas. Thomas: (getting dizzy) I think... I feel... a little dizzy. (Thomas felt sad) I can't go any further. My wheels won't let me. Lily: Then I'll be back, Thomas. I promise but I must find grandpa. Thomas: It's getting windy up here. (Lily walks away, but turns to Thomas) Thomas: Hey, don't forget about the coal, Lily, coal from the Island of Sodor. Please remember that. I... I think it's important. Lily: I will remember that. Goodbye, Thomas. (Lily runs out of sight) Thomas: Please come back soon, I think I feel that something else isn't right either. (Boomer walks up the mountain to Thomas' location, grunting and releasing the bagged dynamite to the ground. Thomas groans) Thomas: Oh dear. Huh, who are you? And what is that? Boomer: Huh? The question is what's this that I'm looking at? Some oversized toy train with a cartoon face in it? I believe so and I do not believe in magic. I will get my revenge on Burnett Stone, and then I will get rid of you and that lost steam engine! Do you know what revenge sounds like? Thomas: Let me guess, revenge might sound like the explosion of a mountain, right? Boomer: That's right! Revenge sounds like this! (sets off dynamite, causing an explosion.) (Winds picks up, causing Thomas to roll down the mountain and Boomer to be caught in his wake) Thomas: Bust my boiler! (Lily runs farther down the mountain) Thomas: (chuffing farther down the mountain) I've left the coal truck behind... again! Boomer: (flying along behind Thomas) I'll break you, you giant children's plaything! You... are... a... toy!(Reference from Toy Story) Thomas: (jealous) You are a sad strange little man, and have my pity. Farewell, stranger! (Boomer falls out of Thomas' cab, but is still floating behind him) (Patch rides his horse when Lily comes into view) Lily: Where's grandpa? Can you take me to him? Patch: Sure. Jump up. Lily: Patch, I knew I could count on you. (jumps on the horse and it gallops away) Thomas: (chuffing farther down towards the trees) Stop, wheels! Stop! (Sinks into the Magic Railroad's entrance) Lily: Grandpa. Burnett: (looks up in surprise) Oh, Lily. I'm so glad to see you, but... I felt so worried about you. Where were you? Lily: There's this island with talking trains and they said you might've been there. However, the problem is... Mr. Conductor is sick, Junior is in grave danger, and I have to leave poor Thomas behind so I could find you. Please help me. (looks to see Lady and walks over to her) Burnett: I would like to, Lily. But nothing seems to work. Lily: This is the lost engine that disappeared long ago. (turns to Burnett) Now we can go back to the Island and bring Mr. Conductor and Junior home. Burnett: Well, we would, but... I can't make her steam. (Patch walks up) I've tried all the different coals in the valley. Lily: Lady? Is that her name? Burnett: Yes, yes it is. Lily: Coal. Special coal from the Island of Sodor. That's what Lady needs. Patch, there's a coal truck at the top of the mountain. Do you think you could get some? Patch: Of course I will. (runs out of the workshop) (Scene cuts to Sodor where Diesel 10 chuffs into the Smelters Yard, Junior still on his cab) Junior: I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, Cousin. I couldn't be whatever it is. Responsible, reliable, really useful. I will be! I will be! I will be! (Diesel 10 chuff faster past at Rosie and Peter Sam) Rosie: Woah! Peter Sam: Man, that Diesel is having some anger issues. (Diesel 10 chuffs into the Smelters Yard shed to face a panicking James. Junior falls off his cab and onto James' cab and then tries to use his sparkle to have both of them disappear but fails) Diesel 10: Ah, so you've lost your sparkle too. (as James groans and then he cackles and brings out his claw) Bye bye, Twinkle Toes! Junior: (panicking) It's empty. Diesel 10: Here we go! (moving closer towards James and Junior) James: Junior, what are we going to do? Junior: We'll think of something. (James and Junior move closer towards the buffers as Diesel 10 closes in on them and cackles) Diesel 10: That's it. Junior: I'll find you some more, Lily. I promise. If I'm gonna be any help at all, it's now or never. I've got to use up the rest of this stuff. (plans to use the rest of his sparkle that he gave to Lily) Diesel 10: Are you ready? James: No, no we're not. Junior: James, you have brains. Get us outta here. (uses his sparkle to teleport them both out of the Smelters shed) James: Now, we are. Diesel 10: What the?! (Scene cuts to Percy, Emily and Mr. Conductor as Junior and James teleport in to join them) Junior: Yahoo! James: Waha. (chuckles) Junior: Bye, James. Bye, Percy. James: Bye, Junior. Percy: Bye, Junior. Bye, Mr. C. Emily: See you, come on Percy and James, we have to go inside a place that is safe. (James, Emily and Percy chuff away) Junior: (sneezing and coughing before walking up to Mr. Conductor) Sorry, I've been in the scrapyard so long now... (breathing) ...but better be late than never. Mr. Conductor: Junior, we're all out of gold dust, aren't we? Junior: Bankrupt. (sighing and looking around) Hey, it's a beautiful day! (walking down to Mr. Conductor and putting his arm around him) I mean, we're down but we're not out. Mr. Conductor: No, we're out... but we are not down. (Scene cuts to James, Emily and Percy chuffing happily away and past the magic buffers where Splatter and Dodge are on a track, the points leading from the track that Dodge is on) Splatter: The puffballs are gone. The coast is clear! Dodge: Yeah, we don't wanna see them vanish anyway. Where's our little friend? (George rolls crossly in front of the magic buffers) George: I realize how much I've had it with this job. It's every buffer after every buffer. Splatter: We're for sure that these are the magic buffers though. Dodge: Yeah, we discovered them last night. George: You can't be too sure about these things, you know. Why does your boss even want it destroyed so badly? Splatter: Look, we'll tell you after you ram 'em. Now do it! Dodge: Now, roller rink boy! George: Okay, fine. If you want to go there with me, then you can might as well ram these buffers yourself! I'm tired of you and your boss! Splatter: The boss may be a hothead. Dodge: Yeah, but he's nice if you get to know him. George: I don't care about that stupid roller rink anyway. Steam engines can be nice if you get on their good side. (turns around and prepares to leave) Splatter: Hey, where are you going? Dodge: The boss isn't gonna be happy with you, ya know. George: (rolling away) I don't care. I will no longer consider him my boss. So you can take care of these buffers yourself. Splatter: Ooh, I've had it with that steamroller. Come on, Dodge. Let's just ram these buffers together. You behind me. Dodge: Yeah, yeah, yeah, the boss will be along soon anyway so he might get them destroyed. (chuffs onto the points at the same time as Splatter charges forward, causing them to run against each other, Splatter's left wheel off the rails with Dodge's front wheel off the rails) Oh, god. Did you mean for that to happen? Splatter: Nah. You? Dodge: Nah, me neither. The steamroller was right about us; about the boss. Let's get away from this Island for good. Splatter: Yeah, sure thing. And the boss; even if he helps us back up on the rails, next time he orders us to do something, should we do it? Dodge: Nah, not after what just happened. Splatter: Yeah, me neither. Dodge: Oh, good. (Scene cuts to the Muffle Mountain workshop with Lily, Burnett, Patch, and Mutt) Lily: (to Burnett) Did grandma love Lady as much as you do? Did she ever get to take a ride on her? Burnett: Grandma loved her because I loved her, but she didn't get a chance to ride on Lady. I couldn't fix her in time. (Lily and Burnett hold hands before Burnett stokes up special coal into Lady and helps her steam. Lily, Burnett, Patch, and Mutt then hop inside Lady and she chuffs away for the first time in years. She then chuffs along the Magic Railroad) Patch: Lily, look. (Everyone looks down to see gold dust shining over the tracks) Patch: The railroad is getting its energy back. (Lily swoops gold dust in her woolen bag as Lady chuffs along) Burnett: Well, Lady. The lights are all green for you now. Green for glory. (turns to Lily and smiles for the first time in years) Lily: Tasha would have loved this journey. Burnett: Yes, she would. And she would love it, since you were with me now. (holds Lily and kisses on the cheek as Lady chuffs into a more magical part of the railroad) Lady: (face showing for the first time) So, Burnett, you didn't forget about magic, do you? Well, at least it's safe inside you. (Lily shines gold dust onto her bluebird then looks back to see Thomas) Lily: Thomas! Thomas: You've found her! And she's beautiful! (Burnett to Lady's whistle, encouraging Lily to blow it which she does. Thomas whistles after her and Lady chuffs through the magic buffers and onto Sodor) Lily: We're on the Island of Sodor. Stop Lady, grandpa. (Mutt barks as Lady stops by Mr. Conductor and Junior. The quartet then hop off Lady to join them) Lily: (hugging Junior) Hello, Junior. (hugging Mr. Conductor) Hello, Mr. Conductor, this is my grandpa. (Burnett shakes his head at Mr. Conductor and smiles) Mr. Conductor: I'm glad you were able to find your way back. (puts his hand on Junior's shoulder) Junior, do you realize who this is? (pointing to Lady) Junior: I could recognize that is one beautiful engine. (walks slowly over to Lady, realizing more who she is and gasping) This is the lost engine. Aren't we glad to see you? Now we can go back to Shining Time. (turning back to Mr. Conductor who walks closer to him) Mr. Conductor: Junior... we won't make it back to Shining Time without the gold dust. (Junior kneels down and looks at his cousin, realizing that he was wrong) Mr. Conductor: Without it, the magic could never exist anymore. (Junior sighs and lies down sadly. Mr. Conductor is sad too) Junior: Where's Thomas? Burnett: Oh, he'll be along soon. Right through those magic buffers just like how Lady did. 6 - Previous Next - 8 Category:Transcripts